


Knights of the Kitchen Table

by Anfield_rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions Bullying, Percy has a gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: Percival doubts whether he made the right choiceGwaine's there to remind him that yes, yes you did





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago so please be kind
> 
> Also Percy and Gwaine deserve all the love in the world

Percival looked at their children. The girls were drawing while chatting animatedly. He smiled, a sense of pride filling him until he thought he would burst. The eldest of the two girls, Lynn, looked up from her drawing.

“Daddy, Matthew said that I was weird.” Percival made his way over to the girl.

“Why did he say that, honey?”

“Because I have two daddies and no mummy..” Her lip quivered and it broke his heart. Anne wrapped an arm around her sister. In that moment their father returned home from work. Percival looked up and met his husband’s confused stare. “Lynn got bullied today.” Gwaine put his briefcase down and sat down next to their daughters. “Matthew said I was weird because I have two daddies instead of a mummy and a daddy.”

“All my friends think it’s cool because my daddies can plait my hair while their daddies can’t,” Anne shrugged. A lonely tear rolled down Lynn’s cheek. Percival lifted her up and hugged her to his chest. “You are not weird okay? Daddy and I love each other very much, probably as much as Matthew’s parents love each other and love is perfectly normal. Nobody should ever be told that it is weird to love a certain person and if Matthew thinks differently, he is the weird one, okay Lynn?” Lynn nodded and wiped her eyes. Percival exchanged a look with Gwaine. Gwaine winked at him, ensuring him things would be okay. Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you daddy.”

 

\--

 

It had been weird at first. Percival was convinced he wan into women. And he was, until he met Gwaine. Gwaine was everything Percival wasn’t and he completed him in a way he had never thought was possible. Being gay was not a miracle in his group of friends. He only knew one straight couple: Gwen and her husband Lancelot. Percival sighed and sat down on their bed, untying his shoelaces. His husband sat down behind him, hugging him tightly.

“What’s wrong love?”

“I am just worried.. What if we made the wrong choice, what if we shouldn’t have had Lynn and Anne? I don’t want them to be fighting my battles, y’know?”

Gwaine sighed. “I know what you mean, but I also want you to know that they’re ours meaning they’re strong. And God, they are precious souls. I don’t know what I’d do without them..” He pressed a kiss against Percival’s spine. He sighed and leaned back against his lover.

“And don’t doubt yourself okay? You are the most wonderful father,” Gwaine whispered in his ear. Percival managed to smile and kissed him. “I love you, Gwaine.”

“Love you too Percy.” Percival smiled and quickly changed his clothing. Tonight would be the opening of his gym. He had been working his butt of for two years now to get everything together and the grand opening was in three hours. “Daddy!” Anne ran into their bedroom and flung herself into Gwaine’s arms. “Daddy, can you do my hair?” Gwaine smiled and sat the girl down on their bed. “Sure kiddo, what do you want?”

“The pretty bun!”

Percival smiled. Their daughters always managed to make him smile, even in doubtful situations as this. Gwaine started on the task of fixing the complex bun Anne wanted. Lynn sat down on a stool in the bathroom.

“Hey princes, you look great,” Percival said and pressed a kiss atop her head. She had gotten the blond curly hair from him, while Anne looked more like Gwaine. No surprise there: Gwaine and Percival had both donated their swimmers and apparently both eggs had hatched resulting in twin girls.

“Are you excited, daddy?” Lynn asked as she played with the hem of her skirt. “Very. And I am most excited about getting to share this with your dad, your sister and you.” Lynn smiled.

“Okay, all done! You ready, Percy?” Percival lifted Lynn up and walked out of the bathroom. “Yep. Let’s go.” Gwaine gave him a quick kiss and they made their way out of the house.

 

\--

 

“Uncle Merlin!” Anne flung herself into Merlin’s arms, causing him to laugh. “Heya!” Percival smiled and hugged Arthur who had been dating Merlin for quite a while now. Luckily Gwen and Lancelot had brought their children as well, meaning Lynn and Anne wouldn’t be bored. Gwaine took a hold of his hand and leaned into him as they welcomed all the guests. Percival’s heart swelled with pride at all the comments and praise he received during the night. He turned to look at his husband. Without Gwaine he could have never pulled this off. “Thank you..” He whispered and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

 

\--

 

After two hours of saying at least a thousand thank-yous, Percival and Gwaine took the girls home. All four of them were knackered. The girls were asleep by the time they arrived home. Gwaine smiled lovingly at the girls and together with his husband, they carried the girls into their bedrooms. Once both snuggled up in their blanket, Gwaine and Percival made their way over to their own bedroom. Gwaine pulled him in for a kiss as soon as the door closed. They stumbled back and fell down on top of the wrinkled duvet. Gwaine peeled Percival’s button down off and moaned quietly. “Fuck, you never fail to turn me on Percy..” Percival pulled him close and crashed their lips together. Clothes flew through the bedroom as Percival rolled on top of his husband. He kissed him again, pulling his legs apart. “How loose are you?”

“I don’t even care, just take me.” Gwaine growled at him. Percival chuckled and pushed into Gwaine’s tight ass. “Ooh.. Fffuuck..” Gwaine exclaimed and threw his head back.

“Fuck. You’re tight,” Percival panted. “More. God, please, more..” Gwaine managed to say as he gripped the sheets. Percival began to thrust, building a steady pace. Gwaine arched his back, moaning Percival’s name.

“I am.. so.. close..” Percival panted as he hit Gwaine’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Gwaine grunted and Percival felt how his lover tightened around him, his sperm squirting against Percival’s chest. Percival moaned loud and came as well. He collapsed next to his husband and pulled the duvet over their bodies. Gwaine pulled him close and placed a kiss in the hollow between his collar bones.

“FYI, you are my knight of the kitchen table. The girls are lucky to have a dad as fit and caring as you..” Gwaine muttered against Percival’s skin. Percival smiled. “I couldn’t have done it without you by my side, Gwaine. I love you.”

“Love you too..” Gwaine murmured and drifted off in a peaceful slumber. Percival snuggled closer into his husband and fell asleep not long after. Everything would turn out to be okay, as long as they were together.


End file.
